vessedfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
Vessed enjoys talking about a lot of dumb stuff in his streams. Occasionally he gets a bit extra dumb, and we just have to document them here. Life changing and inspiring quotes. 2017 Quotes Vessed was young and didn't know how to speak much at the time. There is only one documented quote from this year. * "Beast is a beast." - vessed 2017 No one knows why Beast is a beast. 2018 Quotes Some people say he had a lot to talk about. Others just say that his words just got dumber. Either way, Vessed has many more quotes in 2018, based on games including Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X. Vessed Quotes * "I think Marluxia is cool because of his pink hair. And his axe." - Vessed 2018 * "Hey, why don't you say hi? Well, I just wanna lurk, leave me alone." - Vessed 2018 * "It's a me, spudnic." - vessed 2018 * "I'm not a snack, I'm a sandwich." - Vessed 2018 * "Rainbow POGGERS You know it dude." - vessed 2018 * "*BUUUUUURP* Excuse me." - Vessed 2018 * "GOOFAYYY" - Vessed 2018 * "Beast, did you kill everything? I was like, YOU FUCKING DIIID!!" - Vessed 2018 * "Tidus popped off my nuts." - Vessed 2018 * "You guys didn't fucking overdo it, you guys are just fucking cucks." - Vessed 2018 * "Hey Selphie, let me tell you something. Fuck off." - Vessed 2018 * "Fuck man I do that every time." - Vessed 2018 * "Beast is not a beast. Fuck Beast." - Vessed 2018 * "Why am I so slow in the speedrun? I'm probably not fast enough that's why." - Vessed 2018 * "Tidus is taking THAT stick and shoving it so far up my ass right now." - Vessed 2018 * "Wakka, quit protecting the bitch!" - Vessed 2018 * "I only smoke good shit. Besides cigarettes." - Vessed 2018 * "You guys have always asked me if I had a waifu. It's Miku. It's taken me a very long time." - Vessed 2018 * "It was just a way for me to jebait you guys into the stream to stick around." - Vessed 2018 * "I feel like Killeroid doesn't even watch my streams, he just comes in here every ten minutes to type something, then leaves." - Vessed 2018 Quotes From Other People * "Bizkit047 is now banned. :) " - Nightbot 2018 (After Zero lolbanned him) * "Who the fuck cares if cocks rub cocks, move on ffs" - Nenkoh 2018 * "I play CoD to shit on kids" - MLGinger 2018 2019 Quotes No one knows why, but Vessed found his darker, more sexual side this year. With a lot more lewd and generally more distasteful statements, He's certainly landed some of his best quotes this year. * "Obeezy its so hard" - Vessed 2019 * "Honestly, I want him to just take that stick up their asses at the same time." - Vessed 2019 * "Hop off my dick bitch!" - Vessed 2019 * "I'm a fucking hilarious dude. lol that's hilarious" - Vessed 2019 * "Take my Ice Balls." - Vessed 2019 * "I don't like big slider fucking circles" - Vessed 2019 * "I would've taken my 7 grand and gone to Mexico and slept with Killeroid already" - Vessed, 2019 * "Killeroid does all the worst shit to me. Like he fucks with everybody but the worse things he does are always to me" - Vessed, 2019 * "Nah I just had a big brain play, that's all" - Vessed, 2019